Seventeen Forever
by AMFSky
Summary: A little mini-fic involving Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione at a dance. From Ginny's POV.


_You are young and so am I_

_And this is wrong, but who am I to judge?_

_You feel like heaven when we touch_

_I guess for me this is enough_

His handsome face was all I could see though the room was full of other people. He smiled at me from the doorway and gave a bashful wave. Oh how adorable he could be. He moved steadily, slowly through the crowd, greeting his friends when he saw them and politely pardoning himself when he ran into people. At last he stood before me.

"Hey Ginny." He said quietly as he looked down at me.

_We're one mistake from being together_

_But let's not ask why it's not right_

_You won't be seventeen forever_

_And we can get away with this tonight_

"I almost thought you weren't coming when Ron showed up and you still weren't here." I answered as I gave the dark-haired boy a soft grin. "Hermione said you were just taking forever in the Prefects' Bathroom though." I continued with a light giggle as I thought about how the girl had teased her friend for his obsessive need to look good for that night. It wasn't our first date but it was the first time we would be together with other people and he was convinced he had to look good though I had assured him otherwise.

"Oh thanks Ginny. I really feel the love." Harry responded with a roll of his bright green eyes. How I loved the way they looked with the enchanted ceiling's stars shining down upon them. In fact, how I loved the way _he_ looked under the bewitched night sky. He was remarkable.

_You are young and I am scared_

_You're wise beyond your years but I don't care_

_And I can feel your heart beat_

_You know exactly where to take me_

"You know I love you no matter what you look like Harry. It was silly of you to think you needed to get all dressed up just for this." I said as he helped me up out of my chair and settled a hand very easily on the small of my back. I felt warm, comfortable in his grip as our fingers interlaced and I stepped closer to his form.

He only smiled at me as I spoke and urged me closer to him and farther from the chairs that lined the edge of the Great Hall. "May I have this dance Miss Weasley?" He asked in a playfully serious tone, guessing the answer from my light laughter and the way I so easily melded with his warm frame. He was such a strong figure, having grown up considerably since the day I first saw him trying to get to Platform 9 ¾.

He was more muscular now and his features had become more pronounced and steady. He had gained a particular scent that I could only ever place as being uniquely him. There was musk like deep forest mixed with something vaguely floral as well as the smell of his skin and the hard work that had led him to be so strong. She loved the way it mixed with her own aroma, lavender and strawberry, to create something to identify them as a couple.

"_Will you remember me?"_

_You ask me as I leave_

"_Remember what?" I said_

_Oh, how could I, oh, how could I forget?_

"Have you seen them Ron?" I heard Hermione ask my brother as they swayed gently to the music. "And I mean really seen them? The way they look at each other…it's so cute." She said with a sigh as she looked at the boy she had fallen for so long ago. He, like his best friend Harry, had grown significantly in their seven years at Hogwarts.

Ron was now far past his awkward teenage stage. His freckles had more or less evened out and he wasn't nearly as gangly as he had been. He had put on weight in the form of muscles and toned the other parts of his body. He had also improved his studies drastically with plenty of help and prodding from Hermione. He still had his sense of humor though and he nearly laughed at how romantic his girlfriend sounded. "Would you like me to become all mushy like that for you Hermione?" He teased lightly as he grinned at her openly. They had a very playful relationship after they left behind their pointless bickering. Things had become easier once they admitted they liked each other.

"We can still hear you two lovers." I called easily to our friends who only chuckled at us and moved off to dance in a more secluded place. They had been together for nearly a year and were working out plans for their anniversary party. I didn't blame them at all for wanting privacy. I could actually see where they were coming from in fact as I wouldn't have minded some alone time with Harry myself. It was hard though with our schedules. He was always busy doing work when I had free time and I was always busy doing work when he had free time. It never helped that he was still famous for being "The Boy Who Lived." I always got a few laughs out of the thoughts that at one point that was all I could see him as. Now I knew that he was so much more.

"Hey Ginny…" His breath could still send chills down my spine as he brought my full attention back onto himself. "You are so beautiful and…" The words were mere whispers and almost inaudible over the rhythm of the music but they were all I could hear. I melted into him as the room began to fade away, the people disappearing one then two then three or more at a time. His arms were secure around my waist and mine were locked behind his neck. "I love you." His lips pressed against mine and I was suddenly aware that only he and I existed in this world. I held him as if he was the only anchor to the earth and kissed him like he would provide my life-giving oxygen. Everything slipped away and we were one.

_We're one mistake from being together_

_But let's not ask why it's not right_

_You won't be seventeen forever_

_And we can get away with this tonight_


End file.
